


Lemongrass

by ssushiiii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexual Lucy Heartfillia, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Natsu is Wendy's brother, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii
Summary: She felt like something was going very right with Natsu. He wasn’t just her boyfriend, he was her best friend.But she was nervous to share her secret with him in case it ruined everything.It had ruined a good few of her relationships in the past.Apparently, bisexuality is a big turn off for some people.But he's different! Right?----Rated T for language.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 40





	Lemongrass

Lucy doesn’t think she’s ever been this nervous.

She knows that keeping this secret any longer would be detrimental to her current relationship with her boyfriend, and probably her relationship with her friends too seeing as they share a friend group.

Natsu and Lucy have been dating for around 6 months and things had been going pretty well. Sure they had some petty little arguments, usually when Natsu was doing something a little stupid, example- trying to fight with Gray, but most couples argued every now and then.  
She felt like something was going very right with Natsu. He wasn’t just her boyfriend, he was her best friend, not that she was ever going to admit that to Levy, a- because she was Lucy’s best female friend, and b- because it sounds cheesy as hell.

But she was nervous to share her secret with him in case it ruined everything.

It had ruined a good few of her relationships in the past.  
Apparently, bisexuality is a big turn off for some people.

Which is weird, because it’s not like she told her previous she wasn’t into them, all she said was she can also be attracted to other people.

She’s kept her sexuality to herself for 6 whole months, but he needs to know.  
The only person she has told was Levy, and, unsurprisingly, she was super cool with it. So she’s hoping Natsu will be too.

She decides to tell him one night when she’s staying over at his apartment.  
His place is only a couple blocks from Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel’s house so if things go badly she can run over there to avoid any awkwardness or flying vases (which happened once when she had an argument with another of her exes).

Lucy spends most of the night beating Natsu at Mario cart, much to Natsu’s despair.  
Around 8 pm, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom and finally gives herself ‘the pep talk’.  
She leaves the bathroom and walks back into the living room to find Natsu starfishing on the sofa, his hoodie hood completely up.

“What the actual fuck” she giggles  
“Pay no attention, I am becoming one with the sofa“  
“Do you have a reason to become a sofa?” She says as she sits down on the arm of the chair  
“You left me for so long”  
“It was five minutes”  
“SO LONGGGGG” he lifts his hand to his forehead dramatically  
She laughs again “Scoot up, I have something I want to talk about!”  
His smile falters “Oh” he sits up “Okay. Is everything…”  
“Everything is fine I just feel like it’s something you need to know and I feel like I should have told you a long time ago and if you’re not okay with it all I can leave as soon as…”  
“Whoa whoa,” he places his hand on her shoulder “Whatever it is I’ll listen. You can calm down.”  
She takes a deep breath “Right, okay. What I’m about to tell you doesn’t mean I don’t like you, because I do, I really do and that’s why I’m about to tell you this. I’m bisexual”.  
“Huh” he smiles “Cool”  
“You’re not....”  
“Not what?”  
“Surprised, upset etcetera”  
“I will admit I wasn’t expecting you to say that but hey, if you’re bi then you’re bi and I can’t exactly change that.”  
“You don’t want to break up with me?” tears begging pooling in her eyes  
“Why would I? We like each other don’t we?”  
“Yes”  
“And we seem to be working out so far?”  
“Yes”  
“Then why would you think I’d want to stop seeing you just because you have the ability to also like girls”

The tears begin rolling down Lucy’s face as she starts properly crying  
The pink-haired boy immediately pulls the blonde into a hug and he softly kisses her hair.  
“Hey Luce, it’s okay. Why we crying eh?”  
“I’m sorry. It’s just, you’re the 1st person to not react badly that isn’t Lev and I’m just so glad that you know the real me I just...”  
“I’m glad you felt like you could tell me, Luce.”

They spend the next 10 just cuddling in silence while the blonde calms down a little.  
Until she has a thought.

“Hold up” She sits up “You know what bi means exactly”  
“Yeah. Is that surprising?”  
“A little actually. Most people don’t and I need to do a bit of explaining. Can I ask how you know?”  
“Sure. Well, Erza’s bi too so I mostly got all the googling done when she told us back in high school. Also after that my uncle and my cousin’s boyfriend also came out as bi as well so, not to play things down for you but I kinda understand enough to know what stuff means”.  
“Wait, Erza’s bi? How did I not know this”  
“No idea. Shes literally got a flag in her room”.  
“And your uncle?”  
“Yeah, one of Gajeel’s dads. His brother’s boyfriend is who I was talking about too”.  
“Huh”  
“Yep. Can I ask one question though?”  
“Go for it.”  
“When and how did you figure it out?”  
“Honestly. When I met Erza in middle school. Don’t tell her though.”  
“That is honestly fair. If I didn’t see her as my second sister and wasn’t terrified of her, I’d get it completely.”  
“But you won’t tell her I had a crush on her?”  
“I won’t ”  
He pulls back  
“When the hell did you get in here.”

Lucy turns around to see a young blue-haired girl in the doorway,  
“HI IM SO SORRY TO INTERRUPT BUT MY MOM SENT ME OVER SO I COULD MAKE SURE NATSU HAD FOOD, I USED MY KEY TO GET IN AND I THOUGHT YOUD HEAR ME COME IN, I’M SO SORRY”.  
Natsu stands up “Sup squirt”  
Lucy waves “Hi Wendy. Don’t worry, you weren’t interrupting anything. We were just chatting”.  
“Thank goodness. Natsu, I put everything in the fridge for you. Mom says to phone Zeref and check up on him.”  
“Perfect. Will do. Give her and dad a hug from me.”  
The blonde perks up “Tell them I said hi”.  
“I will Lucy.”

Wendy gives her brother a quick hug, says her goodbyes then runs out the door.

Natsu turns around to face his girlfriend “So, about that food...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that also...  
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!
> 
> I am honestly surprised I haven't written a fairy tail fic before as its one of the times I have been part of the fairy tail fandom since 2014 but I've written one now and I'm happy.
> 
> Forgot to clear this up but...In my mind Gajeel and Rogue are brothers, Metalicana and Skyiadrum are their dad's and Metalicana is Igneel's brother. Also Rogue is dating Sting.   
> I could go more in-depth with my interpretation of fairy tail family trees but it would take about 20 years because I've had 6 years to think about them.
> 
> Share some wholesome FT LGBTQ+ headcanons in the comments if you want cause I want to know what you all think.
> 
> Anyways, Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
